Tien's Grand Adventure
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: Tien's new job will take him on a great adventure, sidestory to the human adventure, Please read and review. DBZ Inuyasha mission one mass crossover mission 2
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of the characters or the story they are in  
  
Side story to the Human Adventure, but it is not required for you to read the Human adventure to understand. I think it would help with the understanding of the neon character, and how tien gets powerful, but I will try to write it so anyone can Understand. The story will be in Tien's POV.  
  
Tien's grand adventure Introduction  
  
I stood there before the Supreme Kai, waiting for my first mission of my job. I did even know what my job would even be. In case you are wondering I am not Goku, I am Tien. I was killed in battle against Cell, and I won the Otherworld tournament. Now I had a job with the Supreme Kai. I took it because I did not have anything better to do with my time, and he would allow me to have my life back if I took the job.  
  
I stood there wondering what type of mission I would have to do for this Supreme Kai. I figure that they where to go out into the Galaxy and fix the problems of the Universe. I figured a lot of my mission would happen in the area the King Cold used to own. I bet that area is still pretty unruly, plus when King Cold, and his family died, I am sure it left a power vacuum that would be filled sometime in the future, by another group. I though about it and was sure that would be my job.  
  
Saying that I must say that I have not seen to many aliens in my life time, and I wondered if there would be a better pick for this the job. At this point the supreme Kai came walking up to me.  
  
"Tien, it is a great honor that you took this job. I have to admit that the mission will be unique, and interesting. If not a bit challenging for you," Supreme Kai said smiling.  
  
I looked at him with curiosity in my face, and asked, "So what are my mission sir, I figure they would be peacekeeping mission to parts of the universe."  
  
Supreme Kai looked at me and laughed after I finished the statement. He then said, "No, I would not send you on that mission, you have only seen a handle of typles of aliens in your life. No you mission is different."  
  
This made me wonder even more and I said, "So then what is my mission, then."  
  
He looked right at me and said, "Well, here is the deal, the universe is not only made up of areas in this dimension, but there are other dimensions out there, like the one of Mirai Trunks, I have been asked to help a number of these other dimensions recently, and see how I can't go, I need to find someone to go for me, and help these people out, I picked you to do this job for me."  
  
I just stood there for a second stunned at what my mission was to be. I mean I never would have thought that it would be to help other earths. I looked at the Supreme Kai and said, "OK, what is my first mission."  
  
The Supreme Kai smiled and said, "well, first let my give you this watch, it will allow you to cross the dimensional gab. Now as far as you first mission it is to help these people in......"  
  
Sorry for the Cliff hanger, but I want you people to choose where Tien would go first, should it be to the spirit world, Feudal Age, or some where different. If you have a opinion on where I should send Tien first just write in the Review. That means that I really need to get review from you readers. So please sent me reviews.  
  
I hoped that you like this chapter, please pretty please review this. It is a help and all. 


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters or the story they are in  
  
Side story to the Human Adventure, but it is not required for you to read the Human adventure to understand. I think it would help with the understanding of the neno character, and how Tien gets powerful, but I will try to write it so anyone can Understand. The story will be in Tien's POV.  
  
Tien's grand adventure  
  
Chapter 1- the first mission, and Tien gets a partner.  
  
"Your first mission is to help these people in this strange world, one of demons, and odd monsters. They are very powerful and should not be underestimated if you want to come back here alive," Supreme Kai said.  
  
"Sure, sounds good to me, any other info you can give me on this place, it would be helpful for me, to know everything I can," I said  
  
"Well, to be honest, I don't know that much, so I have told you all I do know. Ooo, and Tien, I forgot to tell you that you are going to have a partner on these missions," Kai said.  
  
Tien sighed and said, "Ok, fine, tell me do I know him."  
  
"Yeah, in a matter of fact, I think that you do know him," Kai said  
  
I shook my head and said," Let me guess it is Goku right."  
  
"Nope, quite wrong, it is one of your old enemies, he is getting this chance on the fact he had been good since he got here, so we made a deal with him. If he help you with your missions, he will get to leave HFIL, and go to otherworld," Kai said  
  
"So, who is he, is it a saiyan or Cell or who," I said wonder why I agree to do this.  
  
"Well, he is one of Freeza underling, I believe you meet him on King Kai world, his name is Jeice," Kai said  
  
I was stunned, why was I partner up with Jeice, I mean he did not even look human, he is red, he won't blend in anywhere. I look at Kai and said, "Well, I think that may be a problem you see, Jeice is a alien, and he will not fit in with the rest of society, I mean what will I tell people about him."  
  
Kai smiled and said, "I figured you say that, but where you are going you can just say he is a demon, and I don't think a three eyed human is normal either, am I right."  
  
I had to admit he had a good point, and I just hope that Jeice had changed from the evil minion of Freeza. I look at Kai and said, "Well, I guess you have won, so where am I going to meet Jeice."  
  
"He should be here right now," Kai said.  
  
I looked into the background and saw Jeice coming toward us, he was flying a decent rate, and I watched as he landed and greeted Kai, and thanked him for the chance to prove himself.  
  
He turned to me and said, "So, partner, you ready, because I am sure ready."  
  
"Yep, I am ready to go," I said  
  
I hit the button on my watch, and then I saw a odd green light flash before me, and then I was in a different place all together. It was not other world but earth, it had the same blue sky I remembered, and I also found I was in a valley a very deep and rocky one at that. I saw that the side of the valley went up to at least 5,000 feet, and the vegetation was slim to say the least. I felt out for all of the power level on the planet. I found a lot of pretty high one that is for a human. Some where almost higher then Chiaotzu's level, and some where even near my own power level. I notice that Jeice was also checking out what was around him.  
  
"So this is what you planet looks like, not to bad, I can't say I have not seen worse place to live then this place," Jeice said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, Jeice do you know how to read powerlevels without a scouter," I asked  
  
Jeice laughed and said, "yeah, in HFIL so people showed me how to."  
  
"Then do you feel that high power coming to us really fast," I said  
  
"Yep, I sure do, I think we can handle it though," Jeice said  
  
"Yeah, but I think that we may get some info on where we are from this one," I said  
  
"True, I guess your right, we may be able to find out our reason for being here," Jeice said  
  
I then saw a tornado coming toward us, and I knew that it was the force that I had felt. It had a high power level, about as high as that of Krillin. He was fast to, I could tell that that was more then likely his greatest strength. The tornado stop and a young man appeared. He had long black hair, and a tail. He also had on armor, and wolf looking skins.  
  
He looked right at us and said, "So what are you doing here, the is wolf land, who ever said that you where welcome."  
  
I smiled and said, "Well, you see we where wondering though, and did not mean to upset you, we where wondering if you would let us stay at your place for a bit. We where trying to learn about this land and what happens here."  
  
He stood there for a minute then he said, "Well, you don't smell like you have aggression toward us, so I guess you can, that is if you can stand living with a group of wolfs. I have to say you two are odd looking demons."  
  
I almost blew our cover, I was so close to laughing, but then I said, "Well, I think we can handle anything you have to throw at us, right Jeice,"  
  
"Right, Tien, I am sure we can handle are self here," he said.  
  
"Good, by the way my name is Kouga, and I am the leader of my pack, so you take orders from me while you live with us," he said  
  
"Sure fine whatever," Jeice said. 


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own dragonball Z or any of it characters  
  
Sorry, for grammar and spelling mistakes, please review, and thanks for reading this story. I have high hopes for this story  
  
I am going to third person POV  
  
Chapter 3- find out  
  
Tien and Jeice followed Kouga to his cave, the noticed that along the path they went the land did not change that much except for a large river that was now at the bottom of the valley. The cave that Kouga lived in was a large one, and had a lot of people that look kind very different, but in some way similar to Kouga. The two men sat down against the rock of the cave and listen to what was going on. The pack had a meeting to discuss the issue of food.  
  
"Kouga, we are running low on food, we need to get some," one said  
  
"Yeah, I heard that there was a human village near here, we can eat them," another person said.  
  
"No, I will not do that, I promised Kagome that I would not attack any more human villages, and I intend to keep that promise to her," Kouga said.  
  
"Why, it not like she is your woman or anything," one person said.  
  
Kouga grew a bit angery, and said, "Well, true, but if I break my word she never will be and it will prove I am not a good man, so does anyone else have any ideas."  
  
Tien smiled and said, "Well, there is your river, have you over fished it."  
  
Kouga frowned and said, "No, but the back is to step to go down, you would have to fly to be able to fish that river."  
  
Tien smiled at Kouga and said, "Ok, when do you want those fish."  
  
Kouga laughed, and said, "Get real, you can't do that, but if you could now would be good."  
  
Tien stood up and left turning before he left the cave and said, "This is my thanks for your help."  
  
The group waited about a half a hour, and then they saw Tien return to them, carrying two huge fish, and smiling as he dragged them into the cave. Kouga looked at Tien stunned by what he had done, and wonder what he was.  
  
"So, who did you do that, are you tell us that you can fly," Kouga said  
  
Tien smilied and said, "Yep, sure can, it not that hard, I will show you how some time if you want."  
  
"Don't forget I also know how to fly and will help as well," Jeice interjected.  
  
Kouga laughed and said, "I think you two are a nice addition to this pack."  
  
Three monthes later.  
  
"Kouga, the food supply is good for at least five months," Jeice said  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, so do you want to help me with some more of those fighting moves of yours," Kouga said. "Sure no problem, I would not mind the exercise, I have always believed that you need to be ready for anything." Jeice said.  
  
Jeice then looked of to the east and said, "Wait, I sense a group of pretty high powers coming here, do you know who they are."  
  
"Yeah, it is that girl I always tell you about, Kagome, and her friends, including that dog brain idiot Inutrasha," Kouga said.  
  
"Well, lets go meet these Kagome, and her friends," Jeice said taking off into flight, followed by Kouga.  
  
They came upon the group quickly, and Jeice saw that the group was man of a monk, two females, and a dog man. Jeice and Kouga landed infront of them, and waited for them to get near.  
  
Inuyasha saw Kouga frowned and said, "So, what are you doing here you stupid wolf and who is the friend of your. I can't say I have ever seen a demon that looked like him."  
  
Kouga smirked and said, "Mut, I was thinking the same thing about you, and my friend is Jeice."  
  
Kouga then saw Kagome smiled and said to her, "It is good to see you again Kagome, you know if you ever what the offer to live with me is always open."  
  
"Yeah, I will remember that," Kagome said backing away.  
  
Sango walked up to Jeice and looked at him carefully, and said, "I don't think you are a demon, I mean you don't smell like a demon, and you don't look like a demon."  
  
Inuyasha laughed," of course, because you have not seen his type of demon before, does not mean he is not one."  
  
Jeice smiled and said, "Well, the lady is right, I am not a demon, but a alien from a far away world."  
  
"Really, wow, I never though I would get to meet a alien, I though they where just ideas in my scince fiction book I read at school," Kagome said.  
  
"So, Jeice what is your reason for being here," Miroku said  
  
"Well, me and my partner are here to help someone, but we don't know how they are, or what we need to help with," Jeice said.  
  
"So does your partner look like you," Miroku said.  
  
"Nope he is a human, but not a normal human, he had three eyes."  
  
"What a three eyed human, wow I think I just traveled to the twilight zone," Kagome said.  
  
The group followed Kouga and Jeice back to camp where Tien was sleeping in the cave. The group walked in and Tien woke up to see his new arrivels.  
  
Kagome walked up to Tien and looked at his third eye and said, "Wow, I never would of believed it, a three eyed human, cool."  
  
"Yeah, sure, I sure there are a lot more of them other then him," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well, to be honest, I have never meet anyone else like me," Tien said.  
  
"Hey Kagome, who is you jewel shard hunt coming along," Kouga asked.  
  
"Hey, wait what is this jewel shard hunt for," Tien asked.  
  
"Well, we are trying to get the shikon jewel together, it is if a person get has it that there wish will come true, right now, we have a lot of it and a evil man named Niroku has a lot of it as well," Kagome said.  
  
"Wow, sound like the dragonball," Tien said to himself. He knew at that moment that he was sent to help these people with there hunt. 


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters that are in this story or the shows they belong too.  
  
I hope you like this story sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes  
  
Booyah- thanks for the correction.  
  
Chapter 4 –Naraku death, and mission 2 Team Tien  
  
Kouga, Tien and Spice help the find the shards over the next handful of months. They where able to find every piece that was not in the hands of Naraku. Things where going good, except for Kouga who found out that Kagome was in deed in locve with Inuyasha, and not him.  
  
Tien, Jeice, and Kouga where out on the lake fishing for food. They had done this every morning for the last 3 months, and they where actually enjoying it.  
  
"Hey, Tien, what are you going to do when this is all over," Kouga asked.  
  
Tien smiled at his friend and said, "Well, I will see what my next mission is and I will do that."  
  
"What is this person who you work for like, anyway, is he really powerful," Kouga asked.  
  
"Yes, and no, he is more powerful then almost everyone here, but compare to me and my friends he is not that powerful. He is the main man, and he knew what he does," Tien said.  
  
"Hey, Kouga what are you going to do after we bear this Naraku fellow," Jeice asked.  
  
"I don't know, I used to think that I would just spend the rest of my life with Kagome, but now that dream is over, I guess I will just lead my pack I do now," Kouga said.  
  
"Well, if you want to, you can join me and Tien in out quest, right Tien," Jeice said.  
  
"Yeah, it would be nice to have your help Kouga. You one heck of a fighter, and I think you could get to be really a lot better too," Tien said.  
  
Kouga looked up and said. "Hey, I smell blood, and it smells like wolfs blood."  
  
Tien looked and Kouga, "Let get going, I sense a large power at the camp."  
  
The group quicky flew to the caves. What they saw was horrible, all of the wolfs where lying dead outside the cave. Miroku, and Sango were battling demons with there backs to each other, and Inuyasha was protecting an injured Kagome that was nearby him. There where a handle of what Kouga said where puppets attacking Inuyasha. The sense was one of total carnage, and death.  
  
Kouga charge right at the puppet by Inuyasha taking out two of them with a energy blast. He land next to Inuyasha and got into a fighting pose and attacked the demons around him. Jeice saw this and followed throwing a crusher ball that took out most of the puppets my Kouga. He then land next to the other two.  
  
"Hey, thanks Jeice," Kpuga said.  
  
"I did not ask for help, I could have handled them all by my self," Inuyasha said.  
  
Tien then dropped Miroku, and Sango by them and left.  
  
"Hey, I am glad to see you two are ok," Kouga said.  
  
"How is Kagome, will she be ok," Sango asked worried about her friend.  
  
"Yeah, I am ok, just have a small cut on my arm," Kagome said.  
  
"Well, where did that three eyed friend of yours go," Inuyasha said looking at Kouga.  
  
"I don't know, I think he found Naraku," Kouga said.  
  
"To bad, I bet he is dead by now," Inuyasha said.  
  
"You, don't know who your talking about, there is no way, Tien would ever lose, I have never seen him at full power, but from rumors I have been told, he is stronger then almost anyone in this universe," Jeice said.  
  
"I hope your right," Miroku said.  
  
Tien had indeed found Naraku, and followed him into a large green field where he got ahead of him,and got into a fight pose.  
  
"So you want to die, be my guest," Naraku said.  
  
"I won't die, you will," Tien said.  
  
Naraku threw up his miasma, but it had no effect on Tien, because his aura protected him. Naraku then threw out a handful of puppets that where easily dealt with a handful of energy blast. Naraku then attacked Tien himself, using all his speed and skill in the attack. Tien was caught of guard, and Naraku's sword cut Tien shoulder. Tien was ready the next time this happened and broke Naraku's sword. Naraku got really mad at this and attack again hitting Tien multiple times. Tien was not phased by this and countered attacked and knocked Naraku to the ground.  
  
"Please don't kill me, I promise I will be good from now on," Naraku said, "Here is the rest of the shikon jewel there your for letting me go."  
  
"Fine go, but never see show you face again," Tien said.  
  
Naraku got up and started to leave, and said, "Hahaha, I will come back and kill you all."  
  
"Fool I gave you a chance to live and this is how you thank me," Tien said firing his tri-beam," Good bye."  
  
Tien returned to see all the demons that where attacking his friends where gone. He land and walked over to Kagome, and handed her the rest of the jewel.  
  
"Here you are, I believe you mission is complete," Tien said.  
  
"Tien, did you kill Naraku," Miroku said.  
  
"Yes, how did you know," Tien said.  
  
"My windtunnel it's gone, I can't believe it the nightmare is over, thanks so much," Miroku said smiling.  
  
"Well, what is your wish going to be Kagome," Kouga said.  
  
"Well, I am going to turn human and go back to be with Kagome in her time," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well, that is good, it looks like you will be happy Kagome, Dog by take care of her, if I hear you don't I will hunt you down my self," Kouga said.  
  
"Fine, I will, I promise, now I want to show Kagome something, I will you later," Inuyasha said leaving with Kagome  
  
"Hey Miroku, I need to tell you something, could you follow me," Sango said, walking away. Miroku flowed smiling ear to ear.  
  
"Hey guys, I was wondering, if you would mind if I took up your offer, I really have nothing left here now that my clan is gone, and Inuyasha has Kagome," Kouga said.  
  
"Ok, we need to report to Kai about this mission," Tien said hitting his watch.  
  
The three went to Kai, and told him all about what had happened and why Kouga was with them. Kai accepted that Kouga was now a member of the team, and he did not get mad about it either. Then we found out why.  
  
"Well. King Yemma, a leader of one of the other dimensions challenged me and told me that his sprit detective team was better then you, so we are to enter this tournament and find out who is better," Kai said.  
  
"The only problem is that the tournament one, where you need teams of five, and your only a team of three. So, I recruited two more fighters to join your team for this tournament," Kai said.  
  
"Well, do I know them," Tien asked.  
  
"Nope, they are from other dimensions like you," Kai said, as two men walked in, one was a tall man with a white training uniform, and odd looking hair, the other was a demon of average height, he had a gray area over one of his eyes. Tien could tell, when he felt there power they where pretty good, but he wondered if they where good enough.  
  
"Well, I am Sano Sanosuke, and I can kick anyone's butt," Sano said.  
  
"I am Akarenjya, I am here to get revenage. You see my friends and I where going to enter the tournament, but we where killed by elder Toguro. So if we fight that team he is mine," Akarenjya said.  
  
"Well, we have 5 months before the tournament to get you guys ready, you better do good, I am counting on you guys, also a team from HFIL has enter, they are made of Cell, Freeza, Cooler, 19, and Brolly," Kai said.  
  
-Akarenjya if you don't know is the person who leads the team killed by Elder toguro in the semis of the dark tournament, he is the one who does not beg for his life. I always wished he did not get killed. 


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own any characters or the stories they are in  
  
Tien's grand adventure  
  
FinalSaber- I agree with you, but the main fight in the tournament will not be Team Yusuke v Team Tien, but Team Tien v Team HFIL  
  
Chapter 5- Enter the tournament  
  
Tien and his team practiced day in and day out to get ready for the tournament. Tien himself did not improve that much, because he was doing for training others then training himself. The same thing went for Jeice, he also worked more with others then he did himself, but all in all, both did find time to work together and get stronger. Now the other three did improve a lot. Kouga, now had mastered every move that Jeice had to show him, and his was even much faster then ever. Sano, was a quick learner, he picked up on things fast. He learned the kamehameha wave after only seeing it done twice(1), and even was close to learning both kaio-ken and multiform. Akarenjya, also improved a lot, in fact he improved even more then Sano, he was able to learn every move that Tien, and Spice knew, and in sparring matches was sometimes able to challenge the two warriors. The team was set, and ready to go to the tournament.  
  
When they arrived at the tournament they found that they were heavy underdogs in the betting polls for the tournament, because no one knew who they were. Sano hopping to pay off his debt put a huge amount of money on them. When they entered the stadium they found that it was packed full of odd looking demons, and other creatures. Then they went to there hotel, where they heard the voices of two men arguing about something. Tien and Kouga went to check it out, and saw, a little boy, and the supreme kai arguing about who would win the tournament. Tien turned to see two people walk up from behind the little boy.  
  
"Hey, Koenma, what are you arguing about this time," The one with long red hair sad.  
  
"Well, you see, Kurama, this person here, thinks his team is better then ours, right Kai," Koenma said, "In fact we made a bet on who's team would win, and if you lose, I will have admit he is a better ruler then me, and wear the same type of clothes as him for a day, but if I win then he going to have to do my paper work for a day."  
  
Tien and Kouga picked this a good time to walk up to Kai, Tien felt the power level of his foes, and he was sure that his team would come out on top. If fact the only reason he agreed to enter the tournament, was to prevent team HIFL from winning.  
  
"Hey, Kai, I didn't think you would come here," Tien said.  
  
"Ok course, I had to see my old friend Koenma here, and watch you guys win," Kai said.  
  
Kouga starred at the two people, the one with long red hair, and the one with black hair. He could smell that they where demons, and he even could tell what type of demons they where. The one with long red hair, was a fox demon trapped in a human body, and the other was a mix between a ice demon, and a dark demon.  
  
"So, Wolfy are a fight for him," the darked haired one said.  
  
"Sure am, I must say I am looking forward to fight you, and you to Mr. Fox," Kouga said.  
  
"So this is you team huh, where is the rest of it," Koenma said.  
  
"They are resting, Kouga and I came out here to check up on things, that is all," Tien said.  
  
"Well, I have to say, I have never seen a normal human with a third eye, is not a jigen eye is it?" Kurama said.  
  
"I have no idea what your talking about, but I don't think so, by the way, I am Tien," Tien said putting out his hand to shake it with Kurama.  
  
"Well, I am Kurama, and this is Hiei, he not a people person, but I have to say, I never expected to see another reformed demon around here," Kurama said.  
  
"Well, Kouga is kinda like your Hiei, in that he not really a people person, unless you're a wolf demon, or a friend. Also we have another demon, he is from your world, his name is Akarenjya, and a alien name Jeice, and another human named, Sano."  
  
"Well, interesting, I heard that Akarenjya was killed by elder Toguro, but I guess I heard wrong, we also have two human, a odd teen name Kuwabara, and our leader Yusuke he is sleeping right now," Kurama said, "Well, he have to be going good luck in the tournament."  
  
1- Tein know Kamehameha he uses it in the 22nd WMAT 


	6. Chapter 5 easy first wins

I don't own the characters in this story, or the stories they are in

Starjacker- Well, the first two fights were just basic one where I made up the teams, but the semis will be Team Shinhan vs Team HFIL

Anubis the guard of the dead- Thank you very much for your review

I am sorry for any spelling mistakes, and as you may know this is a side story to the Human Adventure series.

Tien's Grand Adventure

"Please welcome Team Shinhan," Koto said

Tien and the other came into the ring area and were booed loudly, because of the human element of there team. Tien had looked up the data on who they would fight in the first round, across the ring was Team Minotaurous, a team that was made of Bull demons. They were a respected team, and many had them as the favorites to win the match against Team Shinhan. The Bull demons looked of course a lot like bulls but walked upon two feet. They also had three tails which they wrapped around there waist. They where large creatures as well, and pretty tall when they walked on all four feet, around 7 feet on average. The leader was a Minaron was a huge Bull demon that was over 8 feet tall. When they entered the stadium they were cheered greatly.

"Team captains, please come forward to arrange this match," Koto said.

Seconds later, both Tien, and Minaron walked into the middle of the ring, Minaron had a smile on his face when he saw the three eyed human. Tien had read his and his teams power and knew they where no challenge.

"Well I have never seen anything like you before, a three eyed human. Now, I want to fight this with both of our team entering, and the last one left standing wins, ok," Minaron said.

"Well, I think that is not fair, how about um 1 on 5, does that fit what you looking for," Tien said, "If you beat our one fighter, we will send in a second, and if you beat him, then you will win the match."

"Fine, but you are a crazy one human," Minaron, "It will be fun to kill you though."

Both warriors walked back to there own sides, and Tien looked to see Kouga still starring out at the area.

"Something wrong Kouga, you ok," Tien asked.

"Tien, I want this match, I want to show that foxy babe what I can do," Kouga said.

Tien looked at Kouga, and then back to the ring, and he almost started to laugh, for this wolf prince seemed to be attracted to the announcer. He smiled at him and said, "Well Kouga, go right on ahead, I will back you ok, ok."

"Got you, but you don't need to worry about me, boss," Kouga said right before entering the ring.

"Ok now it seems that we have Team Minaron, against Kouga, will this be a blood bath, and how badly will the wolf be beaten," Koto said.

Kouga smiled at Koto, and said, "Babe, you will see what a real demon can do."

Four of the Minotaurs charged at Kouga, but Kouga with his great speed disappeared from in front of them and ended up behind the four. He then hit the ground with his hand, causing four energy waves to run across the ground, and kill the four opponents. He then turned to Minaron, and smiled. Minaron charged forward throwing a barrage of attacks, which Kouga was able to dodge with ease. Kouga then countered and took of the leader head with one punch.

"Winner, Team Shinhan," Koto said, "Was that not a great display of fighting skill.

In the stands

"So Tien has a team this could be a great chance for my revenge," Cell said.

"Yeah, that stupid human needs to die, again," Freeza said.

Other area of stadium

"Wow I guess they can fight," Kurama said after watching the first round.

"Yeah, I would say so, that wolf just took out a whole team with out any help," Yusuke said, "Where did they come from."

"I don't know, but I think I am going to do some looking into that," Kurama said.

In the area,

"Now we because that match was so fast we will have a quick second match, welcome Team Antor," Koto said.

With that another team came out, the team was made of two tall brown demons that large claw like hands. Two short black demons that had four arms and a dog demon. The dog demon walked out to the middle of the ring to meet Tien.

"I am Ansura, I want to fight this match five on four, you can't use that wolf demon in this match," Ansura said.

"Fine no problem I will fight your team, by myself sound fair," Tien said.

"Yeah I am game, now you know you're going to die," Ansura said.

"Well I have already done, that twice, it not much fun, but I don't think you can kill me," Tien said.

Ansura's Team then enter the ring.

"Now please be ready for Team Ansura vs Tien, now fight," Koto said, and almost three second after she said those words everyone of the team Ansura' members where knocked out, and Tien was still standing in the same place.

"Wow that was the fastest match in history, Team Shinhan wins," Koto said.

Tien walked back to his side, and smiled, at his teammates.

"Now, that is why you're the man Tien, I bet most of these people in here never saw you move, five punches and they were all out. I most say they should be happy they are still alive," Jeice said.

"Well, I really had a hard time seeing that, it was great," Kouga said.

"Oh it was ok, I could do better," Tien said smirking as his team left the ring.

In the stands

"Wow, that human, he is powerful, he may be a challenge," Cooler said.

"Well, it does not matter, we will beat them," Cell said, "I killed him once already."

IN the stadium

"What the heck how did he win, he did not even move," Kuwuabara said.

"Well all he did was hit them once, but I agree it was even hard for me to keep up," Hiei said.

"Now I really must find out more about this team," Kurama said.


End file.
